Comforting Elena
by Saesama
Summary: Reeve comforting a distraught Elena. Short and sappy


Know what's fun? Having an idea spring in your head, all nicely formed, and all you have to do is a bit of editing. That happened to me today. Fun, ne? Yeah, rather sucky and short, but I like this pairing, dammit! No actual romance, just setting the stage for a possible sequel.  
  
Dis: Ain't mine, never will be mine, unless I all of a sudden inherit Square. Fat chance.  
  
***  
  
Reeve strolled easily down the hall, his hands in his pockets. His calm stance, however, revealed nothing of the troubled state his mind was in. The recent troubles between himself, Avalanche, Sephiroth, and Shinra were making his head spin. More than anything he wanted to go home, pull the blankets over his head and ignore the world for about three weeks. Fat chance. Rufus would probably send the Turks to rouse him-  
  
The Turks.  
  
Tseng.  
  
The death of Tseng had hit every Shinra employee hard. The Turks had seemed invincible, unbeatable, until their leader was struck down by Sephiroth. Reeve had spotted Reno and Rude earlier that day, both looking pale and withdrawn, a far cry from their usual energy, well, Reno's usual energy.  
  
Reeve sighed, running a distracted hand through his already mussed bangs. It was long after closing and he had just spent the whole day attempting to correct a large set of charts that were slightly off and controlling Cait Sith through some of the harder parts of the day. He was currently heading for home and a long-awaited shower.  
  
As he passed a partially open door, he heard a queer noise, almost a whimper. Blinking, the emerald-eyed man went to the door and looked at the plaque. Elena. The newest Turk. Quietly, Reeve pushed the door open. Elena sat on the desk, her eyes tightly closed, hugging her elbows, her normally immaculate suit more rumpled than Reno's. She was rocking slightly, her pretty face a mask of despair. "Elena?" Reeve asked quietly, still standing at the door. "Elena, are you alright?"  
  
Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her eyes going wide. "Go away." she said, her voice cracking. She looked away. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Elena, please." Reeve said, walking over to the distraught young woman. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She jerked her shoulder roughly away, turning her back on him. "Leave." she snapped. "I don't need your pity!"  
  
"You're not getting it," Reeve said soothingly. "You're getting a bit of sympathy and a lot of willingness to understand what's wrong." He sat on the desk, more or less behind her, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Now, please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She stiffened at his touch, and for a brief moment Reeve thought she was going to punch him. Instead, she shuddered then turned. Reeve caught a slight glimpse of her face, tears welling in her eyes, before she pressed her face to his chest, sobs wracking her thin frame. Reeve wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she wet his tie with tears. "Tseng." She choked out. "He-he-he's" She was unable to continue, her voice breaking.   
  
Reeve sighed and gently shifted his grip so that he was holding Elena better, her body curled up against his, his hands gently stroking her hair. Tseng. Of course. For a brief flash, Reeve hated Tseng for dying and leaving Elena like this, broken and sobbing against him while he tried uselessly to comfort her, the man she loved dead in a far off jungle. Reeve shook his head. It wasn't Tseng's fault. Instead he saw Elena for what she was, not an invincible Turk, but a sad, lonely young woman in need to a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"R-r-reno and R-r-r-ude went out to t-t-the bar." Elena choked out, her words muffled but recognizable. "They w-w-wanted to toast to Tseng, but I couldn't g-g-go, I just couldn't do it."  
  
"Shh, that's ok, you don't have to go." Reeve murmured, slowly stroking her hair. "It's ok, don't worry." Aerith's words came to mind. "He's rejoined the planet now. He's at peace."  
  
Elena looked up at him. "D-d-did the Ancient girl teach you that?" She asked, her voice raspy from crying.  
  
Reeve smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, she did." He said.  
  
Elena smiled faintly and nestled her tear-streaked face back under his chin. "I'm glad that he's peaceful, then." She whispered.  
  
Reeve sat quietly, holding Elena until he was sure she was asleep, then he carefully scooped her into his arms. Most Shinra employees with big enough offices had a couch to sit on, or if the need arouse, sleep on and Elena was no exception. Reeve set her gently on the couch and carefully removed her jacket, tie, belt and shoes, and undid the top button of her blouse. That was as comfortable as she was going to get without him stripping her entirely. A bit of searching revealed a woolen blanket, neatly folded and placed under the couch. He unfolded it and tucked it around the young woman, then left, shutting off the light and closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
When Reeve sat at his desk the next morning, the first thing he noticed was a single red rose lying across his keyboard. A note card leaned against it. It said 'Thank you' in an elegant script. Reeve smiled and retrieved a Styrofoam cup of water from the hall to place it in.  
  
***  
  
I wrote this a while ago, and just found it again today. Still think it sucks, but it's going up anyway. Blah. 


End file.
